We fit together
by MissyEvil
Summary: On the boat back from Neverland Emma has gotten herself into a pretty bad situation with Neal and Regina. While she clearly had feelings for Regina, she has to find a way to get rid of Neal and tell him the truth, all the while hoping Regina will let her in again. Rated T for some violence.


**this story just happened to me.. really that's all I can say about it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT. **

**Review are very much appreciated. **

**Hope you enjoy, **

**xx**

* * *

"Henry dear, could you hand me some water?"

Regina grimaced when it was the blonde sheriff who handed her a fresh bottle of water. Instead of taking it from her hand she waited till Emma placed it next to her, one eyebrow quirked and an honest confused expression on her face.

The older brunette ignored it and refused to make eye contact or thank her. While she drank some of the water she tried not to think about her pain too much but she couldn't help it. Once again, she was dismissed and abandoned.

They – Henry, Emma, the two idiots and Ms Swan's annoying lover – had all escaped Neverland. Hook had decided to stay there and fight against Peter Pan, which they all thought was a pretty bad idea but whatever, Regina wasn't going to convince him to stay. Rumple was send chasing after Greg and Tamara, they hadn't heard from him since but assumed he was probably fine. A lot of things had changed since they had left to find Henry up until now. On the trip to Neverland Regina had taught Emma some magic and while doing so they had actually develop a pretty decent friendship. There still was the usual bickering but it was nice and they sometimes ended up talking for hours in their bunker that they had used to share since Emma had refused to share one with Hook. One time, when Regina felt like she was never going to get her son back, Emma was the one who had come looking for her and Emma was the one who stayed with her, even though she kept telling her to leave her alone. She ended up in the blonde's arms that evening and she could still recall the feeling of all that tension finally leaving her body. After that night Emma started casually comforting Regina when she knew that the brunette needed it and after some struggling, the brunette had started to accept the quick and secret – but so very comforting – hugs and little touches. On some dark nights she suddenly felt the blonde's protective arms around her, as if she had known that Regina had a bad night. They never talked about it again but her feelings – her weird, confusing feelings – for the blonde only grew after that moment and she actually thought that Emma felt something too, the blonde held that unique look in her eyes that Regina hadn't seen often but one that she recognized from her younger years. But then they arrived at Neverland and found that asshole again. Neal, or Bealfire whatever. Emma pretty much threw herself in his arms and Neal hadn't really let go of her ever since.

"Regina!" A hand waved in front of her eyes and she blinked a couple of times. Annoyed at being startled like that, she snapped her head towards the source of the sound and glared angrily.

"What?" She snapped.

The blonde's eyes widened just a little. "Uh.. I was just wondering if you were… you know… okay?" The sheriff asked carefully.

"I'm fine Ms Swan, not that that's any of your concern." She responded angrily. She focused her attention back on her son, who hadn't noticed the conversation between his two moms. He was far too busy with telling Charming about his adventures at Neverland. Turns out he wasn't as traumatized as they had expected him to be.

From the corner of her eye she noticed Neal – who was next to her – whisper something in Emma's ear and shortly after the silence was broken by the sound of honest laughter coming from the blonde.

Regina rolled her eyes and stood. "I think I'm going to head to bed." She said as she stood, all eyes on her suddenly. "Henry dear, you should be going too, it's way past your bedtime."

The boy pouted but after a glare from his mother quickly stood and went over to kiss his other mother goodnight. He waved sort of awkwardly at Neal. "Goodnight Neal."

The man smiled broadly. "Sweet dreams, kid."

Regina had to fight another eye roll again so instead she just turned on her heels and walked towards the room that previously had been Hook's, the room with one bed in it.

Emma's head turned and followed the brunette's motion. "Where are you going?"

Regina pointed towards the room, "to my bed."

Emma frowned and this time Regina did roll her eyes. "Smart as ever I see, sheriff." Emma could feel her heart breaking just the slightest at the formal tone of Regina. Something had changed between them, something that had caused Regina enough pain to fall back into her old, comforting pattern. She needed to find a way to break it. Soon. "I figured you two lovebirds could use some privacy and time together." After that the woman quickly turned around and entered her new room.

As soon as the words had left the older woman's mouth Emma knew what was going on. Regina was jealous. She wasn't sure what exactly had been going on between the two of them and how Regina felt about it but this surely made that all clear. She looked at Neal and their current position and realized that it wasn't weird that Regina thought that they were back together. They were kind of holding hands – as far as possible with Neal's big hands – and she was leaning against him. She enjoyed the comfort of Neal but this wasn't what she wanted, at least not like _that. _She loved him, she really did. But she loved him in a way that you will always love the people you once loved. That didn't mean she was ready to play house with the man. Immediately she pulled her hand back and shifted a bit.

"Everything okay?" Neal said quickly, a concerned look on her face.

"Fine." She answered, fake smile plastered on her face.

"That's kind of her." Snow said suddenly. The woman had been too busy watching over the water under them – probably trying to spot mermaids or some kind of animal – that she hadn't participated in the conversation earlier. "You know, to give you two that room."

Emma smiled back weakly, very different from the broad smile Neal was sending her. "It is."

* * *

About an hour later Emma was finally in her bed. She was happy that at least Neal had his own bed, she needed the distance. Just as she felt herself drifting away, a voice spoke up.

"Em?" The hoarse voice said.

"Yeah." She responded quietly.

"I'm pretty sure two people can fit in this bed." She could hear the smile in his voice but all she could think about was how to get out of this situation. Neal clearly had the wrong idea in his head.

"Sorry I'm really tired and I am dying for a comfortable sleeping situation right now. Maybe tomorrow." Was all she said. She knew she had to tell him eventually but right now she just needed to sleep.

She woke up again at three in the morning, feeling cold. Shivers went down her body and she wondered why she hadn't been cold the other nights. But then she remembered, there had been another body in her arms all the previous cold and lonely nights. She missed that, she missed Regina.

She stood up and slowly made her way out of her room and across the ship to the other bedroom. She tried to open the room, only to find that Regina had locked it. She softly knocked on it once, twice. No response. Sighing in defeat she slided down the door. Why was this woman so stubborn?

* * *

The next couple of days had been close to a hell. Emma kept pushing Neal away and she had tried to tell him before but just when she was ready to tell him her mother had come up to her and told her how happy she was that she had finally found her true love, how happy she was that Emma was happy. Emma knew that Regina had heard that conversation because the woman had disappeared into her bedroom for the rest of that day. But right now, something needed to happen.

Neal was drunk, very drunk. So was Regina, and Snow. In fact, all were drunk except for her and Henry who had gone to bed hours ago. Neal had been leaning into her for the biggest part of the evening while whispering things to her no one could understand. Regina however, she was a completely different story. She had disappeared with a bottle of rum for herself and when Emma had gone to check on her (she was on the front deck) she had found her sitting there all by herself. The blonde had just been about to open her mouth to say something when she noticed the tears falling from the brunette's eyes. She stood there for a whole minute, trying to figure out what to do. Just when she wanted to step closer to her, Neal came running – well.. running… more like stumbling – towards her.

"Here you are babe! I've been looking alllllllllllll over for you". He said, his hot breath in her ear.

Emma quickly shoved him away. "It's a ship Neal. Not that big."

The brunette's had snapped towards the two and she shook her head in disbelief. Quickly she stood up and walked – stumbled actually – away from the two.

"Regina, wait." Emma said, running after the woman and stopping her just in front of her bedroom by grabbing her arm.

"Please… we need to talk." The blonde said.

"Now is not the right time Swan." The brunette said, her eyes glassy.

"It never is!" Emma answered, a bit too harsh. She saw the hurt in the brunette's eyes and didn't fight her when Regina pulled her arm back and walked into her room.

Emma wanted to turn away but instead she just lowered herself to the ground in front of Regina's door. "I don't want to be with him, Regina. I don't love him, not like that." She paused and it was all quiet for a few seconds before she could hear a hard falling sound and someone cursing under their breath.

She smiled softly. "I know you're hearing me because you just fell. Look, I don't know if you'll remember this tomorrow but I miss you. I miss what we had, whatever it was. I know that you miss it too. I wake up every night, because something just feels off. Or well… someone just feels off. We don't fit together, Neal and I, his body doesn't fit against my body, his hands doesn't fit in mine, his.."

Emma hesitated just slightly before continuing.

"his lips don't fit against mine. It's just not right. Snow.. she is super convinced that Neal is my true love and that we are always going to be happy. I know she's wrong, I just don't know how to tell her, tell any of them. But I need you, Regina. I want you." Emma felt like an enormous weight just left her shoulders. She wasn't sure if Regina had hear all of it and she wasn't sure if she would remember but it felt great to finally having said it. She stood slowly and forced herself to return to her room with Neal, hoping it would be one of the last night she had to do this.

* * *

"Wait!" Neal said as he paced angrily around their room the next evening. Emma had already talked to her mother and father earlier that day, about it being a possibility that Neal wasn't her true love. Snow had looked shocked but after Emma had explained how she felt the woman quickly turned around and agreed with her that maybe Neal wasn't the one. Emma had also carefully tried to tell her that Regina might be that person. That was harder for them to take but the woman had been surprisingly open. She had admitted honestly that it was going to take some time to get used to that but if it truly made Emma happy, it would make her happy too. Charming hadn't really said much during the conversation but Emma sensed that he didn't really give a shit about whoever she dated, he really just wanted her to get her happily ever after. Unfortunately the conversation with Neal she was having now was a lot more difficult. Regina had acted like nothing had happened the entire day. She didn't show any signs of having heard Emma's confession the previous night and it had destroyed any hope the blonde still had. "You're saying that you don't love me!?"

"No, I do!" Emma said, tears pricking in her eyes. Neal had clearly been drinking again, he was doing that more often since the last days, probably because he was getting worried about his father, who they were still waiting for.

"Well than explain to me why you don't want us to be together." The man said as he started pacing in smaller circles.

Emma nervously fidgeted with her hands and looked down. She knew how Neal could be when he was drunk. "I love you, but not like that. First I liked it, it was comforting and I was glad to have you back but only after that I realized that you thought there was more between us."

The man threw his hands in the air. "Of course I did Emma!" He shook his head as in disbelief and stared at her, his look glassy and unfocused which wasn't a good sign. "You acted like the jealous ex girlfriends for weeks in Storybrooke, then I'm about to die and you tell me you love me. Then when you find me again the first thing you do is throw yourself in your arms and not let go of me for the rest of the evening. Is it really that weird that I thought that I we both wanted something more?"

Emma finally looked up at him, her own tears escaping her eyes now.

"And why all of the sudden, what changed between Storybrooke and here, why do you suddenly not want all of this, because honestly you and I both know that when we were still in Storybrooke you wouldn't have said 'no' to a relationship, had Tamara not been there."

Emma opened her mouth and stuttered. "Something.. something changed." She hadn't felt this small in a long time and she really really hoped that her parents would just wake up, they weren't too far away but someone had to come and help her.

"What changed?" Neal hissed.

Emma looked away once again but he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "Ouch." She said. He ignored her and only held on tighter.

"What changed?"

"My feelings."

Neal suddenly let go and all of the sudden slapped her in the face. He hadn't done that before and Emma was completely shocked and in extreme pain in the same time. "You're in love with someone else!" Neal yelled, alcohol clearly getting the best of him as he grabbed her arm, wanting to pull her back on her feet again.

Emma barely heard the door of their room flying open. She did, however, hear the voice of her rescuer. "Get your hands off of her." The familiar voice said, though she had never heard it this angry before. "Now!" Regina said loudly.

Neal did but his eyes flickered between the two woman. Regina, who was looking all concerned and helping Emma to her feet, holding her and touching her. And Emma, who was giving her a smile Neal hadn't seen before, even though he had known Emma for a long time. Quietly the blonde said.

"You heard?"

Regina only nodded and Emma smiled once again.

Neal pointed at Regina but stared at Emma. "You're in love with _her_?" His voice was draping with disgust and the brunette had to hold Emma back from jumping him.

"Come on, let's go." She said softly instead, dragging Emma away from him and into her room, locking the door quickly.

She laid down in the bed without saying anything. Then she watched Emma who was still standing in the middle of the room, her pace pale and tears streaming down her cheeks. One of her jawbones was starting to bruise pretty bad.

"Come here." She said, opening her arms.

The blonde stood still for another minute or so before she finally let the situation sink in and walked over to the bed to let herself be guided into Regina's arms. Her head was placed in the crook of Regina's neck and arms wrapped around her. It fit perfectly. Just like her body fitted perfectly against Regina's. Every place of her body was pushed against the older woman's body. Their hands folded together. Regina's hands weren't too big for hers, they fit just perfectly. She smiled softly.

"What is it?" Regina asked, feeling Emma's smile.

"We fit."

As to show Regina, Emma pressed herself even further into Regina's hold and she held their intertwined hands up.

"See?"

Regina nodded. "I see. There's one we don't know about yet though."

Emma pulled back slightly and frowned. Regina rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile. Slowly she moved down and pressed her lips against Emma's. The blonde immediately moaned but only responded to the kiss after a few moments. Lips moved over each other. Finally after several moments Regina pulled back and stared down at the woman in her arms.

"I believe you're right dear, we really do fit."

* * *

**hope you liked it :)**


End file.
